When The Madness Stops
by ameanda-90
Summary: When InuYasha admits his love for Sango, how would that effect Kagome? What? Kagome's married to InuYasha? Sango didn't know? What's wrong here? R&R OOC Updated Ch2 07.26.05
1. Confusion

When The Madness Stops 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 01: Confusion

"Grr!" She yelled throwing her pillow at his picture on the wall.

"How can he do this to me!" She yelled tears coming from her eyes.

**FlashBack**

"I love you" Inu-Yasha said, holding her in his arms.

She was shocked, "What?"

"I said I love you," He repeated again.

She was in shock but hugged him back, "I love you too"

"SANGO! How dare you!" Kagome yelled, "That's my boyfriend!"

"What?" Sango looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome, I told you that I broke it off" Inu-Yasha said, facing Kagome.

"Apparently not…" Kagome said, handing him a piece of paper, "According to this little document, you are still my husband!"

"What?" Inu-Yasha said, looking at the paper, "This can't be true"

"Apparently it is!" Kagome said, "Your name wasn't on the paper"

"Oh Crap" Inu-Yasha said.

"See…you are still with me, so tell Sango off" Kagome said, hugging on Inu-Yasha.

"Sango.." Inu-Yasha started, as tears came out of Sango's eyes, "I'm sorry…" He said, approaching her.

"Stay Away" Sango said, backing away and putting her hands up.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha tried to take her hand.

"No!" Sango said, looking him dead in the eyes, "The last time meant nothing to you, did it?" She questioned, "To me, that was everything…" She backed up some more, "But you were married, and you didn't tell me?" Sango said.

"Sango…" Inu-Yasha tried to say more but Sango finished.

"I was in a coma and you had to go and get married! You said you would always love me, but you married her!" Sango cried, "Then don't see me anymore" She said, running away.

"Sango…" Inu-Yasha said, just watching her.

"See…" Kagome said jumping into the Inu-Yasha arms, which weren't open, "You are mine…"

Inu-Yasha just looked until Sango was gone…

**End FlashBack**

Sango cried, "Just because we got in that car crash, and they got out okay, and I got hurt so bad…he said he would always love me, but he got married to…to…her!" Sango said, anger flaring.

**FlashBack**

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said, looking at her friend, "Come on! Inu-Yasha and I are going to the beach, are you coming!"

"Sure!" Kagome yelled back over to her, "I get to drive though!"

"Okay. We gotta hurry up!" Sango said, watching her pack.

"Hey Sango" Kagome asked, "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Yeah?" Sango said, turning around and walking towards Kagome.

"You love Inu-Yasha huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I would always love him, why?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Ohh…nothing" Kagome answered.

"Okay, well, lets go!" Sango said, jumping up and down, "We're gonna leave in like 5 minutes!"

"Okay, I'm coming. Where are the keys?" Kagome asked.

"Right here" Sango said, throwing the keys to Kagome.

"Okay, I'm coming" Kagome said, as she caught them.

They left the house and Sango locked the doors. Kagome and Sango got in the red convertible as they drove to get Inu-Yasha. They saw him and picked him up.

**In The Car**

Inu-Yasha and Sango are making out in the back seat, while Kagome is driving and her temper is flaring, because she liked Inu-Yasha, more than Sango, in her opinion.

Kagome saw a ditch in the road above and instead of going around the ditch, she put on her seat-belt, and saw that neither Inu-Yasha or Sango had their seat-belts on, so she hit the ditch and the car went down on Sango's side and she flew up and out of the car.

"AHH!" Sango screamed, being thrown from the car.

"Sango!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he watched her hit a tree and fall to the ground, "Kagome! Stop the car!"

"Why?" Kagome said, chuckling in her mind.

"Fine!" Inu-Yasha said, jumping out and running back to Sango.

Kagome turned around and came to Inu-Yasha and Sango.

"Sango! Sango! Sango!" Inu-Yasha (sorta) yelled to Sango, as he picked her up in his arms, while sitting on his knees.

"Inu-" Sango began, looking up, "Yasha?"

"Sango! It'll be okay…" Inu-Yasha said, with sad eyes.

"I love you Inu-Yasha" Sango mumbled, "I will always love you…"

"I love you too, Sango" Inu-Yasha said, "and I always will"

"Wait for me…" Sango said, falling unconscious.

"Sango!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Kagome chuckled, 'No he won't…I'm going to marry him, Sango…" Kagome thought, looking as Inu-Yasha was yelling Sango's name, 'Sleep well…" "HAHAHAHA" Kagome laughed, going around the side of the car, where Inu-Yasha couldn't here her laughing.

**End FlashBack**

Sango felt like killing Kagome. Somehow, she knew Kagome made the accident happen.

Sango stood up and put her shoes and jacket on and left the house, determined to find out the answers and maybe kill Kagome.

Hey, How that! I think that's a good beginning, maybe more will be revealed in a future chapter!

(A/N A reminder! Sango doesn't know what Kagome was thinking in the front seat ;) )

I'm working on several stories at once, bare with me!

Amanda :)


	2. Confusion Part II

When the Madness Stops

Chapter 02: Confusion Part II

What Happened Last Time:

(Flash Back)

"Sango! Sango! Sango!" Inu-Yasha (sorta) yelled to Sango, as he picked her up in his arms, while sitting on his knees.

"Inu- Sango began, looking up, "Yasha?"

"Sango! It'll be okay…" Inu-Yasha said, with sad eyes.

"I love you Inu-Yasha" Sango mumbled, "I will always love you…"

"I love you too, Sango" Inu-Yasha said, "And I always will"

"Wait for me…" Sango said, falling unconscious.

"Sango!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Kagome chuckled, 'No he won't…I'm going to marry him, Sango…" Kagome thought, looking as Inu-Yasha was yelling Sango's name, 'Sleep well…" "HAHAHAHA" Kagome laughed, going around the side of the car, where Inu-Yasha couldn't here her laughing.

**End FlashBack**

Sango felt like killing Kagome. Somehow, she knew Kagome made the accident happen.

Sango stood up and put her shoes and jacket on and left the house, determined to find out the answers and maybe kill Kagome.

Now the Conclusion

Sango walked out the door and started down the street. It was getting dark, but she didn't care. She went up to Inu-Yasha's door and just stared at it.

"He's…in…there…" Sango mumbled, raising her hand slowly to the door, before she heard a loud screech saying, "Inu-Yasha!"

"Wha…" Sango said, "They're not…" She looked horrified and disgusted.

"They're…" Sango said, falling to the ground, "They're…doing…it"

**Back at Kagome's House**

"I wonder where Kagome is…" Her mother said, wondering where Kagome was, "She better be home for dinner"

**Kagome and Inu-Yasha**

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome chuckled and whispered, "You can't put an "s", at the end of "deer", because it's not a real word that way!"

"Kagome! You must be wrong, the English language says that when you want to make something plural, you add an "s", or "es" to the end of it" He whispered back to her, mocking her.

Kagome threw a pillow at the wall, making a thud sound, and whispered, "Not if it is teeth, or deer, you idiot!" She said, punching him when the pillow missed.

"Well, whatever you say then!" Inu-Yasha said, picking up the "s" and putting it back on his scrabble holder, and taking a close look at the letters, "Then I'll make this word!" He said, putting down an "a".

Kagome sighed and looked down.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked, throwing his hands up in the air, "Now what did I do wrong!" He yelled.

**Sango**

"He did…something…wrong?" Sango asked, confused, "How can you…do something wrong…while you're…"

Sango looked shocked for a minute, and then tears started to flow evenly down her cheeks. Her Inu-Yasha wasn't hers anymore. She had asked him to wait for her! But why? WHY did he have to go and marry Kagome?

"Why…" Sango mumbled out, while the tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at the pavement getting darker by her tears, "Why Inu-Yasha? Why…"

Sango punched the ground, not trying to make a dent or anything, just out of frustrated anger.

"Why…Inu-Yasha?" Sango said, punching the ground, without even putting an effort into it, "I love you…why would you betray me like this?" She said, continuing to cry and hit the ground.

"I'll see you again Inu-Yasha, and then we can try again!" Kagome said, walking out the front door.

"What? Again? I thought this time was just fine!" Inu-Yasha said, looking at Kagome walk out the door and down the steps.

(A/N Kagome had hidden underneath the porch when the front door had opened.)

'What are they talking about?' Sango thought, 'Again?'

"Well, you messed up a bunch of times!" Kagome said, smacking him on the forehead.

'Messed up?' Sango thought, looking horrified from what she was hearing, 'How could someone, mess up?' Sango thought as random thoughts ran through her mind at a rapid speed, it made her dizzy, but she still listened closely to what Kagome and Inu-Yasha were saying.

"I only messed up, because I didn't know what to do!" Inu-Yasha said, throwing his hands up in the air, "You need to tell me what you wanted me to do! Then we wouldn't have gotten confused like that!" He said, putting his hands back down to his waist.

"Well, we'll see about how you mess up tomorrow, or not!" Kagome said and she went down the steps, "I suggest that you practice on them words, hehehe" Kagome said, as she started to walk down the sidewalk.

'Oh…my…goodness…' Sango thought as she heard Kagome walk down the steps and continued to walk down the street.

"Why did I do that…with Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said, "I miss you…Sa"

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled from down the street.

Inu-Yasha jumped down the steps and took off running down the street after her voice. Sango came out from underneath the porch, and looked down the street into the darkness, but couldn't see anything.

(A/N It was night time while Sango was standing by the house, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha were inside playing Scrabble. HAHAHA Such confusion! Gotta love it :) sighs and relaxes, "Oh! Back to the story!".)

Sango went down the street, not running, but not walking. She had to see what was happening with Inu-Yasha and Sango. She went on down the street and saw them on the ground. Kagome was on the ground, but Inu-Yasha was holding her in his arms. Sango didn't know what was going on.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha said, looking down to her, with her eyes shut, but still barely breathing.

'What's going on?' Sango thought, while peeking at them from behind a tree, 'What happened to Kagome?' She thought some more.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Wake up! Wake up! No!" Inu-Yasha said while shaking Kagome slightly.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said, taking a breath between the Inu- and Yasha, "What are you…doing?" She said, looking up at him.

"You're hurt!" Inu-Yasha said, looking at the blood on the sidewalk, "Hold on! I'll call an ambulance!"

"Inu…" Kagome said, but wincing at the pain in her side, "Please…Save him…"

'Save who?' Sango thought and watched Kagome clutch her side, and close her eyes.

"Save who?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking around to see who or what Kagome meant.

"Please…save…" Kagome started, but winced again, "my…baby…"

'Wha?' Sango thought, mouth open.

"Baby?" Inu-Yasha said, looking dumbfounded.

"Save…my…baby…" Kagome said partly unconcious, "Save…Naraku's…baby…"

BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! How is that cliffhanger? I was thinking about stopping it when she said she was pregnant, but I added some more >:) Enjoy! Please no flames, it'll make sense in the end!

Amanda :)


End file.
